


a great slaughter of rocks

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayneth has some issues with his Lancer-class Servant.  Sola-Ui has less issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a great slaughter of rocks

The area this artifact, Kayneth’s replacement artifact after his first was stolen, comes from is currently in an uneasy truce between humans and monsters. It’s difficult for magi living there, when the monsters have much clearer memories of human magecraft, but that’s not important to Kayneth right now: only that the hero he summons is strong.

That said, it is still a little strange for the Servant appearing out of the smoke to take off her helmet and reveal fins on either side of her face.

She doesn’t address him first, so he clears his throat and displays the Command Spells on his arm. “I am the Master who summoned you here, Servant,” he says. “State your name and class, and swear yourself to me.”

“I’m Undyne. Servant Lancer.” Undyne crosses her arms. “I’ll swear myself to you when you prove that you’re worth it, and not a second sooner.”

Joy. She’s going to be one of those.

Sola-Ui, behind him, speaks up. “You do realize your position, Lancer?”

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Undyne replies. “And who’re you?”

“Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri,” she says. She has a tendency to use her full name when throwing her weight around: that’s all a name that long is really good for. “I will be supplying the prana to keep you manifested, though my fiancé Kayneth will be the one with the Command Spells.”

“Oh, so you’re half Masters.” Undyne gives her a half smile. “Hey.”

“...Hey,” says Sola-Ui, looking like she isn’t sure what to say in return.

Kayneth clears his throat again. “Consider me to be your full Master, and my fiancée only an accessory to your summoning.”

“Don’t think I will, but thanks anyway.”

One of those Servants. Just wonderful.

* * *

Undyne starts arguing with Kayneth the moment he interrupts her ‘duel’ with Saber - really, what’s the point of honorable tactics in a war like this? - and keeps arguing with him when Rider ruins his plan and he’s forced to call her back.

“Have you never even heard of a duel before, what is your problem here-”

“Be quiet,” he says, rubbing his forehead. She’s giving him a headache. “Just be quiet.”

“If you want that,” she says with a scoff, “you’re gonna have to make it an order.” She pointedly looks toward his Command Spells.

It’s very tempting to use one.

“Kayneth,” Sola-Ui says, “don’t be foolish and waste your trump cards on something like this. Besides, Lancer was doing well in combat before you interfered, I think she has the right to be upset with you.”

“Thanks,” Undyne says, seeming sincere. “Why aren’t you my full Master, anyway?”

Sola-Ui falters. “I. Well. That is... not the point.”

That gets a chuckle out of Undyne, and Kayneth feels distinctly uncomfortable.

The hotel exploding is almost welcome - at least it provides an exit from this conversation.

* * *

Undyne’s triumphant return from fighting Caster (“He tried to run away but I turned him green and Saber and I kicked his ass-”) is slightly less than appreciated with Kayneth still trying to regain the use of most of his limbs, and failing. He glares at her from his bed; Undyne glares back.

“I don’t know what you’re mad at me for,” she says. “I did the job you told me to do. It’s not my fault if what you told me to do wasn’t the smart decision. Aren’t you supposed to be the tactics guy?”

“Undyne,” says Sola-Ui, and Kayneth wonders when she came to be on real name basis with Lancer, “don’t badger him. He’s had a difficult time lately.”

Undyne sighs, and exits the room, leaving Kayneth and Sola-Ui alone.

Sola-Ui makes her argument: they can still keep going in the war, if he gives her the Command Spells. He’s reluctant to give up his last vestige of power. She makes her argument more forcefully. He says something like ‘okay, you don’t have to twist my arm about it’.

It’s a real concern of his.

...Well. Undyne never listened much to him anyway. He’s sure Sola-Ui won’t do much better with her.


End file.
